Milkshake
by BirdieInATree
Summary: Aurora and Hook meet in Storybrooke. Things go about as expected. Sleeping Hook, oneshot. As of now, probably AU.


_A/N: As of now, this is technically AU.  
_

_Also I think Killian and Aurora are both ridiculously romance-novel-esque names. It's a sign. A sign of my desperation. But still a sign. (I'm actually surprised this is my first real OUAT fic.)_

* * *

Granny's Diner was possibly the only building considered relatively unsafe in Storybrooke at this point. Granted, the people who thought so were the bystanders who had no idea what had truly happened to Cora in the previous day's battle.

Hook and Aurora were not some of those people.

They saw it all, they were part of it.

And they were sitting across from one another in a practically deserted diner.

If you are not connecting the dots, there is a problem.

"It's good that we have this time to talk. I really have a lot to say. I'm sure you guessed that, right?" Aurora stated to the tired-looking pirate.

His mouth didn't leave the straw of his milkshake, but he nodded, trying to keep the dread off his face.

"You are one of the reasons the entire town is cowering in fear."

That stung. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the delicious newfound treat in front of him.

"You were barely on our side when we went to stop Cora, but that was after you nearly killed five people. And then you endangered an entire town. You not only hurt a lot of people but you put yourself in danger and _you almost died_…"

He pretended not to notice that she had to stop herself, trying to calm down without making it obvious she wasn't calm in the first place. It was a paradoxical effort, really. He finished off the milkshake.

"Umm, Miss Granny?" she called, and the old woman came out of a back room, a knowing look on her face and another milkshake in her hand.

Hook wondered if they were actually poisoned.

"Let's see what you owe me." She held up a hand, counting on her fingers, "You burnt my dress, chased me across worlds, used me as a puppet, _stole my heart…_" She shook her head, "Literally. And what have I done to you?"

"…you punched me in the throat."

"You startled me, and you deserved it."

He conceded with a nod, at least glad he got a word in. And that he could talk at all.

"_And _I got you… umm, what are these again?"

"Milkshakes."

"Right. And they helped with the throat thing. Sorry, I've been a little busy as of late." She responded, but sighed. Hook was almost sure he could see her masks start to fall away as the moment of fatigue took over. "I'm glad we got this out."

"I'll have something to think about while I'm in prison." he answered with a smile. "Of course, you haven't heard my side of the story yet."

She shrugged, "Emma told me most of it. At least, what she knew."

Hook's eyes fell, "Oh. Well, at least you know my intentions were… good." he paused, "Yes, they were good."

She met his eyes, "A friend once told me not to confuse vengeance for justice."

He held her gaze, "I never had a friend like that."

And then she stopped trying to keep her hands neatly folded, her posture straight, and her expression blank. She fell back against the comfortable booth, ready for the day to just be over.

Hook cleared his throat, somewhat painfully. "I'm sorry." He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I've stolen from you, betrayed you. I'm sorry that I'm still a scoundrel and a pirate. I'm sorry that I didn't die today."

"I'm glad you're not dead." She interrupted without thinking.

It was like a weight lifted from the captain's shoulders. He didn't respond right away, "…thank you. That means a lot more than you know."

She closed her eyes for a moment, "I'm glad that everything's going to be okay."

Hook didn't break his gaze, "I hope that's true for all of us, sweetheart." He stood up, "I do believe that's my ride." He said, spotting Emma and another man walking towards the door. He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, "Thank you."

She pulled him down for a real kiss. "Good luck."

He smiled broadly, "I take it you'll be visiting, yes?" He backed towards the oncoming sheriff.

She looked away, blushing, but he was already gone. She smiled and reached for the unfinished milkshake, having already decided she liked the taste.


End file.
